


Brotherly bonding shower time

by Jaramans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Sam, Kinda edging, Kissing, M/M, Some ass grabbing, Sub Dean, and I want them to love each other, and Sam being a cock tease, but its more of Dean is so turned on by his baby bro, but nothing new there really, love my boys, shower make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaramans/pseuds/Jaramans
Summary: So this is my time writing a fanfic, I’m sorry it’s sorta short. I kinda wanted to do something simple as my first time. Its not the best but constructive criticism is always appreciate!Inspired by this gif: http://lovegaycuminmymouth.tumblr.com/post/72278740247/hot-make-out-in-the-shower





	Brotherly bonding shower time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my time writing a fanfic, I’m sorry it’s sorta short. I kinda wanted to do something simple as my first time. Its not the best but constructive criticism is always appreciate!  
> Inspired by this gif: http://lovegaycuminmymouth.tumblr.com/post/72278740247/hot-make-out-in-the-shower

Invading Dean’s space, Sam devoured his mouth as he cornered his big brother further into the shower. The slight sting of the hot water running down Dean’s back was a distant sensation, too overwhelmed by his own desire to reciprocate the amazing make out session Sammy was giving him. 

And God, did he love his brother right now.

“I love it when you’re are so pliant for me, taking everything I give you,” Sam huffed out when they took a moment to breathe, only to go back to biting and licking at each other like it was the only thing they knew how to do, the only thing they could do.

Sam’s massive hands slid down the small of Dean’s back, tracing soothing circles as they kept eating at each other, and then gripped his ass. His hands engulfed Dean’s ass, massaging the meat of it with his palms, and he couldn’t help but whine.

Seriously, Sam is going to be the death of him one day.

Oh wait, he already has. Ha.

“So needy,” Sam commented as he moved down from Dean’s kiss swollen lips to the dip of his neck and began working on the skin, leaving bruises and hickeys evident for tomorrow. “Tell me what you need, baby.”

“You, Sammy.”

“Speak up.”

A whine. What a fucking brat.

“I need you, Sam, please. I’ll go crazy if you don’t do something.”

Smirking into Dean’s neck, Sam slid one of the hands that was still on Dean’s ass to the low of his tummy, dangerously close to his straining erection that could pound fucking nails right now. If Sam would quit being such a tease for a second, even a careless of that hand will have him shooting like a 15 year old.

“Such a good boy for your little brother, aren’t you?”

Dean nodded.

“Beg for it and I’ll consider letting you get off tonight.”

Pulling back to properly get a look at his brother, pleads began falling out of his mouth. “Please, Sammy. I’ll die if you don’t touch me.” And was it even possible to die from something like that? “I need you, only you. I can’t take it, I’m burning up.”

All Dean saw in return was the cruelty and mercilessness that corrupted Sam.

“On second thought, I changed my mind.”

Dean’s face fell. Fucking christ, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
